La Sorcière Jaune et le Pyro-Barbare
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Alors qu'il passait par pur hasard dans la ville de Lyon pour rechercher ses compagnons, le Pyro-Barbare fait la rencontre de la patronne de la ville, Camile Silverberg. Qu'est-ce que leur rencontre donnerait, eux qui sont tous deux de grands pyromanes dans l'âme ? Cross-over LP Narratif The Guild 2 & Bob Lennon (de la saga des RPG par JDG).


**Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici, depuis mes O.S Noob. Faudrait que j'en refasse, tiens. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit. Étant une grande fan du Let's Play Narratif sur The Guild 2 fait par Fred (Joueur du Grenier) avec Camille Silverberg (prophète de la secte – pardon, religion suprême du parallélisme, n'oublions-pas), je me suis dit que ça serait très drôle de la faire rencontrer le plus célèbre Pyro-Barbare d'Internet, Bob Lennon, selon le personnage qu'il incarne dans la saga des RPG de JDG, pour le côté « Fantasy ». Bien sûr, tout cela avec un fort taux d'humour et de bêtise. J'espère que vous apprécierez le ridicule des personnages et bonne lecture. Ha, et certaines paroles viennent de la chanson Bob-Lennon, un Pyro-Barbare Parmi les Dieux, de Moulk, saurez-vous les reconnaitre ?**

 **« La menace et l'intimidation, c'est un peu la forme ultime de la diplomatie », Camille Silverberg, Sorcière Jaune.**

 **« Être ou ne pas être, il faut tout brûler », Bob Lennon, Pyro-Barbare.**

* * *

 ** _La Sorcière Jaune et le Pyro-Barbare_**

C'était une matinée tout à fait paisible pour la ville de Lyon. Les marchands criaient le prix de leurs marchandises, se faisaient insulter, d'autres s'embrassaient, des maisons brûlaient à cause de... du soleil trop chaud, des fondations explosaient par pur hasard et les loups armés d'épées continuaient de propager la terreur sans que quiconque ne parvienne les arrêter. Bref, une journée commune commençait à Lyon.

Et c'est à ce moment que le célèbre Pyro-Barbare entra dans la ville de Lyon, après avoir paumé ses compagnons de voyage quand ils se sont faits accidentellement attaqué par un groupe de bandit après que l'Enfant de Juron ait insulté leur meneur. Bon, normalement, le Pyo-Barbare aurait fait rôtir ces bandits de bas chemins comme des poulets en peu de temps mais, ce jour-là, le temps était pluvieux et ses flammes ne fonctionnaient pas. Sans parler de leur sorcier qui avait fait n'importe quoi dans ses sorts et qu'à cause de cela leur Hobbit – enfin, Sabrina prétendait être un Homme mais personne ne le croyait parce qu'il perdait tout le temps ses bottes – avait commencé une étrange danse appelée la macarena. Alors Elfette avait pris son arc et, au lieu de s'en servir pour tuer les bandits, s'était assise auprès du Hobbit pour jouer de la musique à ses côtés. Étonnamment, elle savait créer de la musique avec une flèche et un arc mais elle était incapable de s'en servir pour autre chose. Bah, c'était sans doute la faute à ses cheveux blonds : pas de cerveau. En plus c'était une elfe, raison de plus.

Tout ça pour dire que leur compagnie était désormais démantelée. Mais nulle crainte ! Même s'il devait le faire seul, le Pyro-Barbare sauverait le monde ! Au moins cela le débarrasserait de l'Enfant de Juron qui lui faisait de l'ombre...

Mais avant de sauver le monde en retrouvant les trois cristaux magiques, il fallait qu'il retrouve son chemin.

— Oui, le Pyro-Barbare avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Mais au moins, il avait trouvé une ville. Il pourrait demander son chemin. Et ainsi, il pourrait retrouver ses compagnons et sauver le monde, dans un grand MUDADA !

— Euh, Messire, pourquoi parlez-vous dans le vide ?

Le Pyro-Barbare, qui avait la tête levée vers le ciel, se tourna vers le paysan qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il prit son ton le plus viril et s'exclama :

— Toi !

— M-moi ? bégaya le pauvre homme.

— Oui, toi ! Tu es l'élu, le prophète venu ici pour me venir en aide.

— Ah... Ah b-bon ?

— Oui, grâce à toi, le monde sera sauvé ! Alors, veux-tu aider à sauver le monde ? _Veux-tu être un... héros ?_

— Euh... O-oui ? Je s-suppose.

— Dans ce cas, prépare-toi et... dit-moi...

Le paysan prit une grande respiration, prêt à entendre la révélation de sa destinée.

— Où est l'auberge dans ce patelin ? termina joyeusement le Pyro-Barbare. J'ai la dalle et, sauf des poules, j'ai rien vu à bouffer dans le coin. J'aurais bien transformé ces poules en mon repas mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le justice. Comme quoi, tuer des poules en les cramant pour les manger, c'est un crime. Ha, ces maudits Impériaux et leurs maudites lois... Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Le paysan, les yeux écarquillés, ne bougeait plus. Le Pyro-Barbare s'approcha alors de lui, bougea sa main devant le visage de l'homme mais aucune réaction.

— Trop d'émotions face à la puissance du plus grand Pyro-Barbare de Bordeciel, se dit alors le Pyro-Barbare en haussant les épaules. J'aurais dû rester en Bordeciel, au lieu de venir de perdre dans un lieu pareil à écouter les magiciens à longues barbes qui accompagnent des Enfants de Juron, moi. Mais il avait une magie extrêmement puissante...

Il se décida à entrer dans la ville de Lyon et, au passage, poussa le paysan qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il prenait de la place.

À peine pénétra-t-il dans la ville dont il ne connaissait pas le nom – c'était Lion, selon un panneau, mais il ne savait pas si c'était un i ou un y, donc dans le doute... – le Pyro-Barbare fut aussitôt attiré par un spectacle des plus magnifiques : une maison qui brûlait. Mais, à son plus grand regret, personne ne paraissait beaucoup s'en inquiéter, sauf les gens à l'intérieur de la maison que l'on entendait hurler.

— Qui est à l'origine de ce magnifique brasier ? demanda-t-il à une vieille dame aux cheveux bruns qui observait la maison cramer.

— Oh... Des loups avec des épées. Vous savez, c'est dangereux ces bêtes-là.

— Ne serait-il pas nécessaire de venir en aide aux miséreux emprisonnés dans le feu ?

— Mais non, mais non, répondit la grand-mère en agitant la main. C'est pas la peine, ça ne sera pas une grande perte. En plus les gardes sont occupés à se débarrasser d'hérétiques. Bon, ce ne sont pas vraiment des hérétiques mais comme ils sont sur mon chemin... Mieux vaut tout brûler.

Le Pyro-Barbare ne contesta pas les paroles de la grand-mère. Comme il aimait le répéter : Dans le doute, on tue tout le monde. Et sa sagesse était aussi implacable qu'une bombe.

— Bon maintenant que je suis certaine qu'ils ont tous bien cramé dans cette famille – euh, je veux dire, qu'il n'y a vraiment plus aucun moyen de leur venir en aide, je vais y aller, annonça le vieille dame. J'ai deux duels dans la matinée et une décision de justice au tribunal à saboter. Bonne journée, jeune homme, et faites attention aux bombes. Il y en a tellement ces temps-ci, que c'est étrange...

Le Pyro-Barbare regarda la vieille dame partir et continua d'admirer le brûler humain qui se présentait devant lui. Ha, que c'était beau, tous ces cris ! Il était presque tenté d'y ajouter son grain de sel avec quelques flammes bien placées. Après tout, s'il était un pyro-barbare, ce n'était pas pour rien, non ? Décidé, il s'approcha du feu et fouilla dans les poches de son manteau rouge.

Il en sortit une canette de Coca-Cola. Secouant la tête, il jeta la boisson. Il se remit à fouiller ses poches et en sortit un Cristal. _Tiens, depuis quand j'ai ça dans ma proche_ _?_ se demanda-t-il alors qu'il jeta le cristal dans l'herbe : cela encombrait ses poches. Il fouilla une troisième fois et, cette fois, trouva son bonheur : un briquet. Oui, bon, il pouvait faire pareil avec ses doigts mais il fallait bien qu'il se serve de son briquet, non ?

Il alluma son briquet et s'apprêta à le jeter dans le feu déjà bien entamé – oui, son briquet était un briquet qui permettait de propager le feu encore plus rapidement, très pratique pour un barbare pyromane.

— Ha tiens, la Sorcière Jaune a encore frappé ?

Le Pyro-Barbare referma son briquet et, tenant fermement sa hache de guerre à douche tranchant dans sa main, se tourna vers le fou qui avait osé l'interrompre dans son chef-d'œuvre. Il s'agissait du même paysan que tout à l'heure, apparemment remis de sa paralysie temporaire. Avec une canette de Coca-Cola dans sa main.

— Ha tiens, c'est encore vous, l'étrange visiteur de tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le paysan en lui tendant la canette de Coca-Cola, ouverte. Vous en voulez un peu ? Je l'ai trouvé dans l'herbe, pas loin. À côté d'un étrange cailloux coloré. Je l'ai pas pris, hein. Faut vraiment être crédule pour ne pas savoir que les cailloux qui ont de la valeur sont transparent et blanc, ou rond comme des perles, ha, ha. Franchement, vous devriez goûter cette chose, c'est vachement bon, même meilleur que de la bière. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans. En tout cas, ça me donne la pêche.

 _Étrange personnage..._ pensa le Pyro-Barbare. _Il faudrait peut-être le balancer dans le feu ? Dans le doute, on crame tout._

Mais avant de réaliser son meurtre par le feu, le Pyro-Barbare se rappela de quelque chose dit par le paysan.

— La Sorcière Jaune ? répéta le paysan en entendant la question du Pyro-Barbare. Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Pourtant elle est bien connue. C'est la personne la plus terrifiante de Lyon. Il parait que c'est Camille Silverberg, la patronne de la ville. Apparemment cela expliquerait toutes ces maisons qui brûlent et explosent. Mais comme les Silverberg contrôlent pratiquement tout dans la ville, impossible de les soupçonner, sinon on se fait tuer dans des loup munis d'épées. C'est vraiment un fléau, ces loups avec des épées, vous savez ? De vrais bandits. Et ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore, puisqu'apparemment ils vendent leurs armes à des bandits.

— Intéressant. Et dites-moi... Où puis-je trouver cette... Sorcière Jaune ? demanda le Pyro-Barbare.

— Camille Silverberg ? Dans l'église là-bas, indiqua le paysan en pointant une bâtisse au sommet d'une colline. Officiellement, c'est une cathédrale catholique, bâtie il n'y a pas longtemps pour en remplacer une qui a explosé accidentellement et qui était protestante – comme quoi, on n'est plus trop sur la tolérance envers les protestants. Mais tout le monde sait que c'est une église qui pratique le parallélisme.

— Le quoi ?

— Le parallélisme, une religion qui glorifie Camille Silverberg dans une église aux mesures parallèles. Vous savez qu'elle est tellement effrayante qu'elle a forcé le Diable à faire un pacte avec elle ? Enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, hein. Moi, ce que j'en dis...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Pyro-Barbare pour aller rendre une petite visite à cette fameuse Camille Silverberg. Ainsi, abandonnant le paysan, il prit la direction de la colline et, en chemin, croisa des gardes vêtus de jaune qui se dirigeaient vers la maison en flamme, avec des armes en tout genre. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'alliés de ces fameux loups avec des épées qui semaient la terreur ? Sans doute.

En peu de temps, le Pyro-Barbare arriva dans la fameuse église catholique – mais pas trop catholique non plus. Il ouvrit les portes très symétriques et entra dans l'enceinte de l'église. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà dans la salle, assises sur les bancs pendant qu'une seule, la vieille dame qu'il avait croisée près de la maison en feu, se tenait devant l'assemblée, à côté d'un autel où était posé un livre.

— Mes chers disciples, clama la vieille dame en attrapant le livre. Aujourd'hui nous célébrons le trentième jour de la naissance du... euh, mince, c'était quoi le nom, déjà ?... Ah, oui, du parallélisme ! Alors, on fera assez vite, puisque j'ai deux duels dans pas longtemps et je dois préparer les preuves pour saboter une décision de justice cet après-midi...

— Camille Silverberg ? s'écria gravement le Pyro-Barbare en s'approchant de l'autel, interpellant l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

— Mmh, oui, c'est bien moi, répondit la vieille dame. Que voulez-vous ? Si c'est au sujet de tous ces attentats terroristes, les coupables sont les loups avec des épées. Vous les trouverez dans les bois d'à côté, en y allant seul, sans aucun témoin...

— Ce n'est pas pour ces chiens que je suis venu.

Le Pyro-Barbare posa lourdement sa hache de guerre au sol, permettant ainsi une résonnance dans toute la salle alors qu'il souleva sa hache pour la pointer sur Camille.

— Il ne peut y avoir dans ce monde qu'un seul Pyro-Barbare, et c'est moi !

— Hein, que dit-il ? J'ai du mal à entendre, à cause de l'âge et de tout cette résonnance dans la salle... Je vais prendre mon pistolet, ça sera sans doute plus facile pour moi d'entendre grâce à ça.

Sans prêter attention à ce que la vieille dame disait, le Pyro-Barbare s'avança, trainant sa hache avec lui. Il était indestructible, il avait combattu les ennemis les plus nuisibles et cela n'allait pas être une vieille dame qui l'effrayerait ! Après tout, il avait combattu des Dragons, des trolls et des zombies et ce n'était pas une sorcière qui réussissait tous ces monstres qui saurait se mesurer au plus puissant pyro-barbare du monde !

Le Pyro-Barbare s'approcha de l'autel où se trouvait la sorcière et leva sa hache.

— BUUUUULIAAAAAAA ! rugit-il.

 _Pan_ !

Avec cet unique son qui résonna dans toute l'église, le Pyro-Barbare tomba au sol, raide mort. Près de son autel, Camille Silverberg observa son pistolet fumant.

— Finalement, c'est pas mal ces nouvelles armes, dit-il distraitement. Même si rien ne vaut une bonne vieille épée.

Des exclamations et des applaudissement résonnèrent dans toute l'église, provenant de tous ses disciples – qu'elle appelait affectueuse « fans ».

Telle était la fin du plus grand Pyro-Barbare de l'histoire, tué par une vieille dame et un pistolet. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là. Parce que le Pyro-Barbare était immortel, même si, en ce moment, il était allongé au sol, dans la position d'un macchabé.

— Je t'avais bien dit qu'on allait se perdre à cause de toi ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours dit à Arthéon qu'il ne fallait pas laisser une carte à une... fille.

— Oh, tu exagères. On n'est pas perdu, on est... exactement là où je voulais qu'on aille.

— Quelle mauvaise foi, Gaea. Encore, si c'était Sparadrap qui voulait aller dans une église, j'aurais un peu compris, mais toi... C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de faire une quête avec toi.

Sans écouter les complaintes d'Oméga Zell, Gaea entra dans l'église. Elle imaginait déjà toutes ces bourses à dérober, tous ces crédits à voler – enfin, à emprunter pour une durée indéterminée...

— Tiens, voilà d'autres visiteurs, remarqua Camille Silverberg. Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas le temps de se débarrasser de l'autre cadavre. Bah, ce n'est pas grave si les gardes du royaumes trouvent trois cadavres dans la forêt. Après tout, ces loups avec des épées sont vraiment un fléau.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fini ! Bon, c'était plus long que prévu mais tant pis, c'était drôle à écrire. Si vous n'avez pas reconnu les personnages à la fin (Omega Zell et Gaea) sachez qu'ils proviennent de la web-série Noob.**


End file.
